bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Colloquies Past
Here's a page sketching each of the 19 (at the time of this writing) Colloquies hosted by Carroll. Colloquies and Presenters Our Colloquy Series has included: #Jesus and Islam (2005) presented by: Colleen M. Keyes, Warren F. Larson, Naeem Mustaq, and William R. O’Brien #Life in the Midst of Death (2006) presented by: Kenneth Cooper, Jerry Reynolds, and Sharen Wilson #Preaching (2006) presented by: Michael Quicke #Creation Pathways: Intersections of Faith and Science (2007) presented by: Dorothy F. Chappell, Stan D. Gaede, and John Weaver #God's Existence (2007) presented by: Richard Swinburne #The Moral Maze (2008) presented by: Edward David Cook #Cross Culture (2008) presented by: Bruce Winter #Worship: Engaging with God (2009) presented by: David Peterson and Bruce Leafblad #Baptists (2009) presented by: Karen Bullock, Pamela Durso, James Leo Garrett, Carrol Holcomb, Sheila Klopher, and Kirsten Timmer #Faith and Power (2010) presented by: D. Michael Lindsay #Arts (2010) presented by: Calvin Miller and David Naugle #Postmodernism (2010) presented by: Merold Westphal and B. Keith Putt #Counseling (2011) presented by: Terry Hargrave #Generational Journeys (2011) presented by: Wynona Elder, Scotty Gray, Jimmie L. Nelson, William R. "Bill" O'Brien, William B. "Bill" Tolar, and James D. "Jim" Williams #Human Rights (2012) presented by: Raimundo C. Barreto, Jr. #African Spirituality (2013) presented by: David Crutchley #The Book of the Twelve (2013) presented by: Paul Redditt #Walking with God (2013) presented by: Gerald L. Borchert #Mighty Works (2014) presented by: Craig Keener More about our Presenters *Raimundo C. Barreto, Jr. Director, Division of Freedom and Justice, Baptist World Alliance (Colloquy 15, "Human Rights," 2012). *Gerald L. Borcherd, Senior Adjunct Professor of New Testament, Carson Newman College and Doctoral Thesis Director, The Robert E. Webber Institute for Worship Studies (Colloquy 18, "Walking with God," 2013). *Karen Bullock, Fellow and Director of Ph.D. Studies at B. H. Carroll Theological Institute; past Chairman of the Heritage and Identity Commission of the Baptist World Alliance; historian and archivist for Buckner Baptist Benevolences (Colloquy 9, "Baptists," 2009). *Dorothy F. Chappell, Dean of Natural and Social Sciences, Wheaton College (Colloquy 4, "Creation Pathways: Intersections of Faith and Science", 2007). *E. David Cook, former Lecturer in medical ethics, Fellow of Green College, Oxford University, and the Arthur F. Holmes Professor of Faith and Learning at Wheaton College (Colloquy 6, "The Moral Maze," 2008). *Kenneth Cooper (Colloquy 2, "Life in the Midst of Death") *David Crutchley, Dean, School of Religion and Professor of Religion, Carson-Newman University (Colloquy 16, "African Spirituality," 2013). *Pamela Durso, Executive Director, Baptist Women in Ministry and former Associate Executive Director and Treasurer, http://www.baptisthistory.org/bhhs/ Baptist History and Heritage Society (Colloquy 9, "Baptists," 2009). *Wynona Tipton Elder., Distinguished Fellow, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 14, "Generational Journeys, 2011). *S. D. Gaede,formerly at the Gaede Institute for the Liberal Arts, Westmont College now Senior Scholar-in-Residence at the Center for Christian Studies, Gordon College; (Colloquy 4, "Creation Pathways: Intersections of Faith and Science", 2007). *James Leo Garrett, Distinguished Professor of Theology Emeritus, Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary (Colloquy 9, "Baptists," 2009). *Scotty Gray, Distinguished Fellow, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 14, "Generational Journeys, 2011). *Terry D. Hargrave, Professor of Marital and Family Therapy, School of Psychology, Fuller Theological Seminary (Colloquy 13, Counseling). *Carol Holcomb, Associate Professor of Church History and Baptist Studies, University of Mary Hardin-Baylor (Colloquy 9, "Baptists," 2009). *Craig Keener (Colloquy 19, "Might Works," 2014). *Colleen M. Keyes formerly Dean of Academic Affairs, Tunxis Community College now Vice President of Academic and Student Affairs at Zaytuna College (Colloquy 1, "Jesus and Islam"). *Sheila Klopher. Associate Professor of Religion Georgetown College (Colloquy 9, "Baptists," 2009). *Warren F. Larson Director, Zwemer Center for Muslim Studies, Columbia International University (Colloquy 1, "Jesus and Islam," 2005). *Bruce Leafblad Professor of Church Music and Worship Emeritus, Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary and Distinguished Fellow in Church Music and Worship, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 8, "Worship: Engaging with God," 2009). *D. Michael Lindsay, President, Gordon College (Colloquy 10, "Faith and Power," 2010). *Calvin Miller, former Professor of Preaching and Pastoral Ministry, Beeson Divinity School (Colloquy 11, "Christianity and the Arts," 2010). *Naeem Mustaq Islamabad Club (Colloquy 1, "Jesus and Islam," 2009). *David Naugle, Chair and Professor of Philosophy, Dallas Baptist University (Colloquy 11, "Christianity and the Arts," 2010). *Jimmie L. Nelson, Distinguished Fellow, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 14, "Generational Journeys, 2011). *William R. O’Brien Co-Director, BellMitra Associates and Distinguished Fellow, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 1, "Jesus and Islam;" 2005; Colloquy 14, "Generational Journeys, 2011). *David Peterson, Senior Research Fellow in New Testament Emeritus, Moore Theological College, Sydney. (Colloquy 8, "Worship: Engaging with God," 2009). *B. Keith Putt, Professor of Philosophy at Samford University (Colloquy 12, "Postmodernism," 2010). *Michael Quicke, Koller Professor of Preaching and Communication, Northern Baptist Theological Seminary (Colloquy 3, "Preaching," 2006). *Paul Redditt, former Chair and current Professor Emeritus of Religion, Georgetown College and Resident Fellow, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 17, "The Book of the Twelve," 2013). *Richard Swinburne, Emeritus Professor, Oriel College, University of Oxford (Colloquy 5, "God's Existence," 2007). *Rev. Jerry Reynolds (USAF, Ret.) (Colloquy 2, "Life in the Midst of Death," 2006). *Kirsten Timmer, Dutch Baptist Historian (Colloquy 9, "Baptists," 2009). *Bill Tolar, Distinguished Fellow, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 14, "Generational Journeys, 2011). *John Weaver, Principal, South Wales Baptist College (Colloquy 4, "Creation Pathways: Intersections of Faith and Science", 2007). *Merold Westphal, Distinguished Professor of Philosophy, Fordham University (Colloquy 12, "Postmodernism," 2010). *James 'Jim' Williams, Distinguished Fellow, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 14, "Generational Journeys, 2011). *Judge Sharen Wilson(Colloquy 2, "Life in the Midst of Death," 2006). *Bruce W. Winter, former Warden at Tyndale House, Cambridge and currently Lecturer in New Testament, Queensland Theological College (Colloquy 7, "Cross Culture", 2008). Towards a Bibliography from Colloquies Past *Barreto, Raimundo César. Facing the poor : three Evangélico responses to the plight of the opressed in Brazil (Saarbrücken, Germany : VDM, 2009). *Borchert, Gerald L. Jesus of Nazareth : background, witnesses, and significance (Macon, GA : Mercer University Press, 2011). *Borchert, Gerald L. Spiritual dimensions of pastoral care : witness to the ministry of Wayne E. Oates (Philadelphia : Westminster Press, 1985). *Bullock, Karen O'Dell. Homeward bound : the heart and heritage of Buckner (Dallas : Buckner Baptist Benevolences, 1993). *Bullock, Karen O'Dell. There ought to be a church : the history of Park Cities Baptist Church, 1939-1999 (Dallas : Park Cities Baptist Church, 1999). *Bullock, Karen O'Dell. The writings of Justin Martyr (Nashville, Tenn : Broadman & Holman, 1998). *Chappell, Dorothy F. and E. David Cook. Not just science : questions where Christian faith and natural science intersect (Grand Rapids, Mich. : Zondervan, 2005). *Cook, E. David. Blind alley beliefs (Leicester: Inter-Varsity, 1996). *Cook, E. David. The moral maze (London: SPCK, 1983). *Cook, E. David Thinking about faith: a beginner's guide (Leicester: Inter-Varsity, 1986). *Crutchley, David E. and Gerald L. Borchert. Assaulted by grief : finding God in the broken places ( Jefferson City, Tenn. : Mossy Creek Press, 2011). *Durso, Pamela R. The power of woman : the life and writings of Sarah Moore Grimke (Macon, Ga. : Mercer University Press, 2003). *Durso, Pamela R. The world is waiting for you : celebrating the 50th ordination anniversary of Addie Davis (Macon, Georgia : Smyth & Helwys, 2014). *Elder, Wynona Tipton. Counselor perception of selected client attributes and the relationship of these perceptions to the counselors' own possession of these same attributes (North Texas State University, December 1976). *Gaede, S. D. An incomplete guide to the rest of your life : on the road to meaning, purpose & happiness (Downers Grove, Ill. : InterVarsity Press, 2002). *Gaede, S. D. When tolerance is no virtue : political correctness, multiculturalism & the future of truth & justice (Downers Grove, Ill. : InterVarsity Press, 1993). *Garrett, James Leo. Are Southern Baptists "Evangelicals"? (Macon, Ga. : Mercer University Press, 1983). *Garrett, James Leo. Baptist relations with other Christians (Valley Forge Pa. Judson Press 1974). *Garrett, James Leo. Baptist theology : a four-century study (Macon, Ga. : Mercer University Press, 2009). *Garrett, James Leo. Baptists and Roman Catholicism (Nashville, Broadman Press 1965). *Garrett, James Leo. Systematic theology : biblical, historical, and evangelical (Grand Rapids : Eerdmans, 1990-1995). *Hargraves, Terry D. Families and forgiveness : healing wounds in the intergenerational family (New York : Brunner/Mazel, 1994). *Hargraves, Terry D. and Anderson, William T. Finishing Well : Aging and Reparation in the Intergenerational Family. (Routledge, 2014). *Hargraves, Terry D. and Suzanne Midori Hanna. The aging family : new visions in theory, practice, and reality (New York : Brunner/Mazel, 1997). *Holcomb, Carol Crawford. Doing church Baptist style : congregationalism (Brentwood, Tenn. : Baptist History and Heritage Society, 2001). *Larson, Warren Fredrick. Islamic ideology and fundamentalism in Pakistan : climate for conversion to Christianity? ''(Lanham, Md. : University Press of America, 1998). *Leafblad, Bruce. Music, worship and the ministry of the church (Portland, Or.: Western Conservative Baptist Seminary, 1978). *Leafblad, Bruce. Spiritual formation, 2004, November 10 (Ft. Worth: Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary, 2004). *Lindsay, D. Michael.http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/84837855 Faith in the halls of power: how evangelicals joined the American elite (Oxford ; New York : Oxford University Press, 2007). *Lindsay, D. Michael. View from the top : an inside look at how people in power see and shape the world (Hoboken, New Jersey : Wiley, 2014). *Miller, Calvin. The book of Jesus : a treasury of the greatest stories and writings about Christ (New York : Simon & Schuster, 1996). *Miller, Calvin and C. Gene Wilkes. Jesus on leadership (Carol Stream, Ill. : Tyndale House Publishers, Inc., 2013). *Miller, CalvinThe Singer (Downers Grove, Ill. : InterVarsity Press, 1975). *Naugle, David K. Worldview : the history of a concept (Grand Rapids, Mich. : W.B. Eerdmans, 2002). *O'Brien, William R. Challenges confronting Baptist missions (Brentwood, Tenn. : Baptist History and Heritage Society, 2003). *O'Brien, William R. ''Magic or miracle : re-visioning Birmingham (Birmingham, Ala. : Global Center, Beeson Divinity School, Samford University, ©1993). *Peterson, David. Engaging with God : a biblical theology of worship (Grand Rapids, Mich.: W.B. Eerdmans, 1993). *Peterson, David. Hebrews and perfection : an examination of the concept of perfection in the "Epistle to the Hebrews" (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1982). *Peterson, David. Transformed lives: new covenant life and ministry (Downer's Grove, Ill: IVP Academic, 2012). *Putt, B. Keith. Gazing through a prism darkly : reflections on Merold Westphal's hermeneutical epistemology (New York : Fordham University Press, 2009). *Putt, B. Keith. Justice and peacemaking (Birmingham, Ala. : Samford University, 2012). *Quicke, Michael J. 360-degree leadership : preaching to transform congregations. (Grand Rapids, Mich : Baker Books, ©2006). *Quicke, Michael J. 360-degree preaching : hearing, speaking, and living the Word (Grand Rapids, Mich. : Baker Academic ; Carlisle, Cumbria, UK : Paternoster Press, ©2003). *Quicke, Michael J. Preaching as worship : an integrative approach to formation in your church (Grand Rapids, Mich. : Baker Books, ©2011). *Redditt, Paul L. Haggai, Zechariah and Malachi : based on the Revised Standard Version(Grand Rapids, Mich. : W.B. Eerdmans Pub. Co., 1995). *Redditt, Paul L. Zechariah 9-14 (Stuttgart : W. Kohlhammer, 2012). *Swinburne, Richard. The coherence of theism (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1977). *Swinburne, Richard. The existence of God (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1979). *Swinburne, Richard. Faith and reason (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 2005). *Swinburne, Richard. Mind, brain and free will (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2013). *Timmer, Kirsten Thea. Yahweh and Allah : the same God? : a study of five key concepts relating to the nature of God in the Bible and in the Qur'an (Ft. Worth: Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary, 2005). *Tolar, William B. and Argile A Smith. Hope when believers struggle, adult leader guide : studies in Mark's gospel (Nashville, Tenn. : LifeWay Press, 2004). *Tolar, William B. A re-evaluation of the evidences that the domitianic persecutions served as the background for the book of Revelation (Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary, 1966). *Weaver, John. Christianity and science. (London : SCM Press, 2010). *Westphal, Merold. History & truth in Hegel's Phenomenology (Bloomington, Ind. : Indiana University Press, 1998). *Westphal, Merold.Kierkegaard's concept of faith (Grand Rapids, Michigan : Eerdmans Publishing Company, 2014). *Westphal, Merold. Suspicion and faith : the religious uses of modern atheism (New York : Fordham University Press, 1998). *Williams, James D. Guiding adults (Nashville, Tenn., Convention Press 1969). *Winters, Bruce W. Philo and Paul among the Sophists (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1997). *Winters, Bruce W. Roman wives, Roman widows : the appearance of new women and the Pauline communities (Grand Rapids, Mich.: W.B. Eerdmans Pub., 2003). *Winters, Bruce W. Seek the welfare of the city: Christians as benefactors and citizens (Grand Rapids, Mich.: Eerdmans ; Carlisle, Cumbria : Paternoster Press, 1994).